Loved and Lost
by Saailor Andromeda
Summary: He's a prince, she's merely a servant. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is part 1 of 3! I took forever to write it and I hope you guys at least don't completely hate it. c: Reviews please? I have the rest written out, but posting it all at once would be way too much (believe. me.).

* * *

He dreamt of her every night for days at a time. They said that her beautiful blue eyes were the only pair in the world that rivaled his, though such opinions were rarely uttered aloud. She was creative, and told stories as elaborate as those that only dreams themselves could come up with. He had a side to himself that few ever saw, careless and silly only in the rare moments when prying eyes were not on him. More importantly, he loved her. But it didn't matter. The universe does not find itself concerned with lovers and, as such, does not have a need to assure that they can be together.

"Oh, Endymion-sama. Isn't our wedding going to be positively _gorgeous_!?" Her high-pitched voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, of course. Everyone will love it." His answer left something to be desired, especially to her.

"Are you listening to me?" Princess Beryl's face turned as red as her hair, angry that his mind was wandering yet again. "Endymion-sama. The wedding is only a few fortnights away! Why can't you actually put forth your opinions? I want it to be _perfect_."

"And it will be!" He put his hand on top of hers and offered the kindest smile, "I'm sorry, love. I'm just nervous about it, is all."

She accepted the answer with a sigh, "Fine, fine. Are you hungry? I could go for some bread and cheese." She began to search for a servant and snapped her fingers upon spotting one, "You! Bring us out a plate of bread and cheese and two glasses of water. And try not to take so long this time."

The young blonde servant girl bowed and scurried off to go fulfill Beryl's command when Endymion shook his head at her. "Just because they work for us does not give you permission to treat them like animals, Beryl. It's unkind."

She gave a shrill laugh, "Endymion-sama! They're servants, for gods' sake. You're a royal. You can treat them however you damn well please."

The girl came back from the kitchen with a silver tray in her hands. She placed the plates and glasses in front of them and bowed. Endymion bowed back from his seat, "Thank you, Serena."

The girl smiled at him and parted to her duties. Beryl scowled, "That servant, she's beautiful. Such a shame she's so low, it's possible we could've been friends."

He decided not to argue with her; she cared not for the lower classes, and it was one of the reasons he was against the arranged marriage, but it wasn't something he could help. His father needed them to marry to forge a treaty between their countries before war broke out. It was pure politics, and there was nothing that he could do.

They were sitting in the garden under a maple tree, the metal table was cool to the touch and the sun's rays barely penetrated the tree's thick leaves. "Oh, it's so beautiful out today. Won't you take me for a carriage ride, Endymion-sama?"

He pulled his hand away from hers and rested it on his knee, "I cannot today, Beryl. I have royal duties to attend to. You understand, don't you?"

The princess's smile quickly faded into a frown, "Yes, I understand. I may just go on one on my own anyway. Although loneliness has never suited me..."

Unfortunately for her, Endymion knew all about her endless desperate attempts to spend all the time she could with him while she was in the country. "I do not doubt you will enjoy yourself either way." He kissed the back of her hand softly and left to speak with his father, leaving Beryl in seething frustration. It hardly sated her enough that they would be married and he would be hers forever – she wanted every bit of him, to have, love, and control.

* * *

The day was busy and so it passed quickly, and that evening found a young Serena in the servants' chambers. Barely 14, she was often in her mother's arms most nights to help her sleep. "Mama, will you tell me a story?" She asked in a soft voice.

Her mother tightened her grip around her daughter and smiled, "Of course, dear." Serenity, blonde-haired and just at the age of thirty-two, launched into one of her many stories. "...The princess of the Moon was a beautiful girl by the name of Serena, and she was enamored with the beautiful view of earth she could see from her gardens. And this young princess fell in love with the handsome prince of Earth, who loved her just as much. Their love created a treaty between their two planets, and it outlasted anything the world could throw at them. But one day, an evil woman on Earth attacked the people of the moon for stealing the prince away from her..."

Long after her mother went to her own bed, Serena lay awake and stared at the ceiling. Sleep usually came easily, but something tonight kept her from it. She deduced that warm milk would help, and that a few hours of sleep is better than none at all. She lifted out of the straw bed as quietly as she could manage and crept out the door. Servants weren't supposed to be in the castle kitchen after hours, for the quarters did have its own kitchen, but Serena much preferred using the stove in the main kitchen. She lit a candle that sat outside the door of her room and used it to guide her through the darkness of the castle, the halls lit by only by the dimmest candle light.

When she reached the kitchen, she slowed her breathing as to not alert anyone who may be near by and began to tip toe to the stove, lighting a small fire in one of the four compartments in order to warm up the milk, and slowly crept to the ice box, pulling out a small bottle of cow milk. She carefully poured half a cup into the kettle she sat on top of the heating compartment and put the milk back into the ice box. As she moved to grab a glass, she heard a voice.

"Serena?" She nearly dropped the candle when she turned around. She'd recognized the voice immediately, but wanted to assure that her ears had not betrayed her. She put the candle on the counter and dropped to her knees in a bow.

"Prince Endymion-sama, I am so sorry. I know I am not permitted to use the castle kitchen after hours. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I won't do it again." She braced herself for the verbal assault she was sure to receive when he instead hopped off of the counter he had been sitting on, unreachable by the candle light.

"What are you doing? Stand up." He reached down and gingerly took her arm and helped her to her feet. "It's not a big deal, I promise."

She pulled from his grip and backed up against the counter opposite him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and thought warm milk would help. I know I broke the rules, but I-"

"I said it wasn't a big deal, Serena." His voice was unwavering in its kindness. "And you can just call me Endymion. I don't need the title to know you're addressing me."

She began to speak again when she heard the milk begin to boil. She cursed herself for letting it get so hot so she would not be able to drink it immediately and put out the fire, pouring the milk into her cup and sighing, "I guess I won't be getting to sleep just yet."

"It's too hot, huh? That's okay. We can talk while it cools down!" The sixteen-year-old prince hopped effortlessly onto the counter and looked at her, "So tell me about yourself, Serena. Why the hell would you want to work as a servant of the royal family?"

Serena wondered if he had any idea how pretentious he sounded, but shoved it off anyway. "My father died in the war a few years ago, so my mother sought out employment in the castle so we would at least have a guaranteed roof over our heads, and when I turned thirteen, I was able to begin working as well."

"Your mother," he repeated, as if he was trying to remember who that was. "Serenity, right? You look just like her. Nice woman, though I must say that I am sorry for your father, but he died a noble death." He readjusted himself on the counter, "Now, what about you? What kinds of things do you like?"

Serena had to admit to herself that she was uncomfortable, staring at her glass and willing the milk to cool down quicker, and being in the presence of the beautiful prince wavered her confidence. "I enjoy the comics in the town library, though I rarely get a chance to read them. And I like to sleep, but that's often stifled by duty. I tell the other servants stories sometimes, like the ones my mom tells me, and I'm trying to learn how to sew. I hope to one day conquer the mountain that is cooking." She let out a small, sad chuckle. "The life of a servant is boring, isn't it?"

He shook his head, "Not really, no. Being a prince isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know?"

She had to laugh at that_._ "Oh yes, it must be difficult to be rich and run a country and have a lot of respect. That must be _awful_!" She finished her sentence and realized what it was she'd said. Her free hand flew to her mouth, "I'm sorry, Prince Endymion-sama. I lost my mind for a moment there."

He waved it off noncommittally, "Nah, you're right. I'm making my life out to be worse than it is. And what did I tell you about calling me prince?"

"Sorry, Prince Endymion-sama." Serena groaned and rolled her eyes at herself. "Endymion-sama, my apologies. Anyway, I know that life can be hard no matter where you fall on the socioeconomic scale, so try not to feel like too much of a jerk." She took a testing sip of milk and nodded, "Well, it's acceptable now, so I should head to bed."

"Hey, but I like talking to you. You're down to earth and you're not out to tell me how to live my life or to... marry and control me..." His voice trailed off and he dropped his head sadly, "This marriage... it'll unify two empires, but I don't know if I want it. And I can't do anything about it."

Why was he suddenly telling her this? Serena cocked her head to the side, "Being a royal really _isn't_ all it's cracked up to be, huh? I'm sorry you're unhappy, Endymion-sama, but I'm sure you'll make it work. You seem like a strong man, physically and emotionally."

His laugh was short and forced, "I wish I could tell you that you were right, but I can't." He looked at her over the top of his thin-rimmed glasses, "Say, you don't have your rabbit hairstyle tonight. Your hair looks nice down."

The girl giggled, "Rabbit hairstyle?"

Endymion lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug, "You look like a rabbit with your hair up. Don't get me wrong, it's cute. But sometimes I almost accidentally refer to you as Usagi."

"You even gave me a new name." She was more impressed than shocked with this. "I'm your servant, you're permitted to call me whatever you wish! And I always take my hair down for bed. I forgot to one night and woke up with a headache. Although I can't remember if that was because I knew Princess Beryl-sama was coming in that day..." She tapped her chin wonderfully and then waved her hand, "That was very inappropriate for a servant to say, I need to remember to mind myself."

Endymion smirked, and she caught a flash of his white teeth in the candle light. "She gives me headaches, too, but that's just between you and me." He winked at her and slid off the counter. "You should get to bed now, it's getting late and I don't want to be the reason you're so tired tomorrow. Wouldn't want to give Beryl even more reason to yell at you. Come on, I'll walk you."

There was a warmth about the prince that radiated out of his every pore. It wasn't a physical warmth, but more of something his personality expelled. Serena discovered this as they walked together through the near-darkness, a grin playing with her lips but not quite touching the surface. They reached the door and she stopped, turning to him. "Thanks for the walk and conversation, Endymion-sama. I'll cherish it." She bowed to him.

He bowed back, "It was an honor, Serena. I'll see you in the morning." He walked away, leaving Serena to her thoughts.

It was only later, when she was on the very edge of sleep when she remembered something he had said and her eyes flew open. _The prince called _me _cute?_ After that, sleep was hard to come by, and she hated herself for it.

Back in his chambers, Endymion settled down into his feather bed and stared at the ceiling. There was something about the servant girl that he couldn't get out of his head. She was far different than Beryl, in every positive way he could imagine. But she was only a servant, and for them to be friends, or anything further, was strictly forbidden by the emperor. Especially since his marriage to Beryl was the only thing keeping their countries from an all-out war. He turned over on his side and curled into a ball. Talking to Serena was a mistake, that much he was sure of.

Beryl had a candle lit at her bedside, scribbling down plans on her parchment paper, the ink bottle and paper both running low. Most of it, most, consisted of plans for the wedding, who she wanted and didn't want invited, who _definitely _couldn't come and who absolutely _must_. She was very particular about the details. But the rest of the parchment paper contained very different plans and motives. What to do if anyone got in her way and how she would avoid blame for their rather untimely deaths. She was the daughter of an emperor anyway, wasn't she? Indeed, she wanted what she wanted and no one would ever take that away from her. She was a dangerously strong-willed princess, and it was one of her bigger points of pride.

* * *

"Serena, Serena wake up." Serenity gently shook her daughter. "Princess Beryl-sama is parting this evening and we must make this the best day in the country for her. Come on."

Serena groaned and slowly lifted herself out of bed, "I'm up, mama." She silently celebrated Beryl's last day as she brushed her hair, trying to forget all of the conversation of the previous night, still in denial that it had happened. _There's no logical way it happened_, she thought to herself. _That's preposterous. It was but a dream_. Her mother helped her with her hair in order to cut down on time and they quickly dressed in their servant clothes.

"Lots of work to do today," Serenity muttered to herself as she lead Serena to the castle kitchen.

They reported to the head of servantry and she assigned them all duties for the day. Serena, being closest in age to the prince and princess, was assigned to serve them all day. Serena felt like she would throw up. Not because she would be near the prince, no, but because Beryl loathed her. She would surely make her day a living hell; a literal one if she could get away with it. Alas, duty is duty, and she set off to find Endymion, certain that he was with Beryl already.

To her surprise, she found him alone in his chambers. "Prince Endymion-sama," she said as strongly as she could to get his attention. "I was assigned to you and Princess Beryl-sama for the day." She held her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground – the proper way to speak with those above you.

He smiled and rose from the desk chair he had been sitting at. His fingers were covered in ink, which he wiped away with a damp rag. "Good morning, Serena. It's comforting to know I will not be spending my last day with Beryl alone."

Serena couldn't tell exactly how he was feeling, but she knew somewhere inside that he was grateful to not suffer alone. To this realization, she grinned, "Ah, so you're happy that someone will be sharing your suffering, I see."

He shook his head, "Nope, it isn't like that at all. It's nice to have a friendly face around."

She almost started to laugh when she felt a dark presence behind her. Serena turned and immediately bowed before the girl. "Princess Beryl-sama, we were just about to set out in search of you."

The princess, donning a gorgeous, form-fitting scarlet dress, glared at the pitiful servant. "Sure you were." She looked up at the prince, who had stood up at this point, and she faked a smile the best she could, "Endymion-sama, let's go, shall we?"

"We shall," he began to walk towards her. "But Serena has been assigned to us for the day, since it is your last in the empire until the wedding."

Beryl looked down at the girl again and smiled, a hint of mischief behind it, "Wonderful."

Serena walked behind them and she could tell that Beryl felt... threatened? By the pathetic servant? It felt more impossible than the very idea that Endymion would ever spend more than a moment speaking with her in a friendly manner.

They were taking a carriage ride around the town, as Beryl loved the sights and was intent on getting to know them before becoming the Empress of Japan, so Serena sat across from them in the carriage, her hands on her lap and her head turned to the window. She wanted to avoid any and all eye contact with the couple.

Of course, Beryl resented that and did everything in her power to make Serena _very _uncomfortable. She hung all over Endymion the entire time, making sure that the servant knew her place. Serena ignored it the best she could, taking in the sights of a town she rarely got to see. The castle was at the center of it, and half a mile outside of the castle walls, there were merchant shops lining the blocks. They sold fish, mostly, scarce amounts of other meats, fruits and vegetables, spices, and medicines. There was a small schoolhouse just off the main road, and a flurry of small and quaint homes beyond that. The homes were built of stone and wood, many chimneys billowing smoke from the wood-burning stoves. It was peaceful in the villages, to say the least.

They rode about ten miles out from the castle and went back around, Endymion continuously trying to get Beryl to pay attention to the town rather than him. He knew, of course, her intentions, but he resented that she was being so petty. "Won't you pay attention to the scenery?" He asked her, so clearly frustrated.

"Endymion-sama," Beryl sounded almost desperate with how she said it, "It's my last day in the empire. Won't you miss me while we're apart? I want every moment with you!"

"I will miss you as well, love," He was lying, "But we are not alone and therefore should not act as if we were."

Beryl gritted her teeth, "She's just a servant. She doesn't care." She gave Serena a look. "Or, at least, she shouldn't. She's _not supposed to_. She isn't_ allowed _to care."

Serena glanced nervously between the couple before looking back out the window. She knew she wasn't supposed to care; that was stupid of her to even consider. But something inside of her, and she didn't know what, started to make her feel jealous, and the new emotion bubbled inside of her. She suppressed the emotion with a series of deep breaths and hoped neither of the two noticed. _I cannot feel a thing for him_, she reminded herself, _He is a prince and I am a servant. That is as far as our relationship shall go._

She dropped her eyes to the floor and frowned, trying to keep her thoughts in check. Only she would be unlucky enough to deal with Beryl all day. She took the time to go over her years at the castle. She had grown up with the prince, indirectly. He was only two years her senior, their birthdays but a month apart. She had only been working for a year, before then she attended school in the village until she was old enough. It was only then that she was actually exposed to the prince. She admired him from afar. He was strong-willed, and he treated those under him like human beings rather than dirt, as Beryl did. He would surely make a wonderful king, but not with her at his side.

At the end of the carriage ride, it was time for a grand lunch before Beryl was to part. Because Endymion's country was an island, Beryl would board a boat to head back to her country, known as Korea. Serena was sent to the servant's quarters and was to return at the end of the meal to accompany the couple to the country border, a seven hour trip by carriage. That trip meant seven hours alone with Endymion, including a stop overnight to rest the horses, and that was enough to set Serena on edge.

Endymion himself was not looking forward to the trip to the border. Beryl would undoubtedly whine the whole time about how lonely she would be in Korea until she'd be able to return once again. That would be frustrating enough on its own.

They were outside waiting for Serena and the carriages to be prepped for the trip when Beryl made an unnecessarily loud sigh. "I just don't see why she has to come with us," the princess's voice was full of hatred. "I think your guards are good enough as it is, why do you need a servant girl with you as well? For your own 'entertainment'?" She feigned tears and turned away from him.

Endymion only rolled his eyes, "Beryl, _please_. My father requested it, and since he's been wanting me to get a personal servant, I've been considering Serena. She's a nice girl and she's our age. Besides, she's only a servant anyway, right?"

"That's true, but you don't understand. She's beautiful, and I know you know it, too. You'd be lying to yourself to say anything less." Beryl covered her face with her hands.

He reached up and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face and placed them on his waist before placing his own on either cheek, "No one is more beautiful than you, my love." Beryl accepted that as answer enough.

Serena was nibbling on a sandwich when a guard poked his head into the servant's quarter's kitchen. "Serena Tsukino, the meal has ended and you are required to meet the Prince and Princess at the eastern exit of the castle."

She bid farewell to all of the other servants and her mother hugged her goodbye. "Be safe," Serenity whispered in her daughter's ear, "don't let Beryl-sama push you around too much."

The young girl kissed her mother on the cheek and then headed toward the east side of the castle, a relatively short walk from the servant's quarters.

Everything was set up when she arrived outside, and the got into the rather spacious carriage. Serena sat across from the two once again, keeping her hands on top of one another and staring out the window. This carriage was slightly larger than the one they had traveled to the town in, and for that she was thankful. The more space between her and the couple, the better.

Half of the trip was spent with Beryl going over and over and over the wedding plans, every single excruciating detail explained to Endymion with overwhelming excitement.

"You want a purple wedding dress?" His question was noncommittal, and Serena knew that he didn't much care.

"Purple is the color of _royals_, Endymion-sama. Of course I want it. My wedding will be as regal as I am."

"Of course," he said with a loving, albeit forced, smile. "I cannot wait to be your husband."

It was all so fake. So fake! How could Beryl not know? Serena wanted to vomit. She almost pitied the princess. As cold-hearted and vile as she was, all she wanted was to be loved anyway, and even that was denied her. It made Serena sad, to think of the empty love and empty life that Beryl would live from her wedding day and on. Nothing about it was fair.

By the fifth hour, both the prince and princess had dozed off. Beryl was the first to go, her head resting softly against Endymion's shoulder. When he fell asleep, his temple found its way to the top of her head. Looking at them that way, you could almost believe that they were truly in love. Serena's pity for Beryl increased, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wish that it was her head on the prince's shoulder, and his on top of hers. _No,_ she thought firmly, _That's inappropriate, Serena_. But she couldn't shake the desire.

After a while, the progression stopped and a yell rang out to signify that they had arrived at their destination. The moon and stars were out, and she predicted that it was well past 2200. Serena reluctantly reached over to Beryl's shoulder, shaking her awake. "Prince, Princess, we're at the shipyard."

Beryl's head snapped up, shocking Endymion awake. "How dare you touch me without my permission!"

Serena recoiled back into her side of the carriage, and braced for an assault as Beryl raised her hand to strike. Endymion grabbed her wrist, "Beryl! That's unnecessary. She was only trying to wake us. What's gotten into you?"

Beryl snatched her hand away and then faked a smile at Serena. "I don't know. Girl, I have to use the restroom. I want you to come with me and I will apologize along the way."

The servant girl gave Endymion a horrified "help me" look and they left the carriage, Beryl explaining to them that she'd like to make that particular stop on ground instead of on the boat. She walked along, Serena following and shaking behind her. It took them the entire trip to a private area for Beryl to speak. "Serena, do you know why I wanted you to come?"

"You told Endymion-sama that it was to apologize," Serena said respectfully and with her head down, "But I have a feeling you have more to say?"

Beryl took a few steps toward the younger girl, two years her junior, and grabbed the collar of her servant uniform, pushing her against a large crate that was being stored in the shipyard until it could be sent to its location, bits of wood poking Serena's back through her clothes. "First off, you must address him as Prince. He is much higher than you, and you musn't disrespect his rank by leaving it out! Second, stay away from him. When you get back to the royal city, do not so much as _look _at him, do you hear me?"

Serena pressed the back of her head against the crate and nodded.

"I will end you, Serena. I have no problem with it either." She shoved Serena and then walked away, back towards the ship that was ready to set sail towards Korea.

Serena regained her footing and followed behind her, trying to stay slow so that she would never match pace with Beryl, or end up walking side-by-side.

The couple's goodbye was very touchy-feely and extremely forced on Endymion's side. He hoped often that no one noticed how fake he was with her. He knew it was wrong, he understood that, but he couldn't bring himself to love a woman so vile. He was stuck with her, surely, and he could not even love her. He was doomed to a loveless life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I am completely and utterly amazed by all of the positive feedback this story got! It took two months to write it (I'm really bad with procrastinating!) and at the end of the two months, I hated every word of it. So the fact that people love it is really awesome and quite encouraging. C'est fantastique! Thanks, really! (Also: This is part 2/3! One more part left to post, which I might post around Thursday-ish?)

* * *

"Prince Endymion-sama, I don't know if you know this, but you make it very obvious how forced your interactions with Princess Beryl-sama are." Serena said, as respectfully as she could manage, with her head down to not display any form of disrespect. They had only just left the shipyard.

"Caught me," he said in disappointment. Probably directed toward himself. "Is it really that obvious?"

Serena shrugged, "Maybe not to her. She's blinded by her own lust. But to any outsider? Yeah, definitely obvious. It has the opportunity to get you in trouble one of these days, you know."

Endymion began to chuckle. "I love that you humor me by pretending that you care about this whole thing. Honestly, I mean. You and I would make a great team, Serena. Don't you agree?" Beryl's words resonated in the girl's mind, so she only lowered her head in reply. This Endymion noticed, of course. "What's wrong? You hate me, don't you? Too pretentious? Full of myself?"

She shook her head reluctantly, feeling the weight of the evil princess's words weighing on her. She couldn't speak to him again, the long trip must remain silent.

"Serena, I need you to speak to me because I have a very important thing to ask you." Her stomach did a flip and she looked up immediately. Endymion readjusted in his seat. "My father has been pressing me about having my own personal servant." _Oh god, please don't ask me _that_. Anything but that_. "And I was considering that, since you're so close in age and very down to earth, you'd be perfect! Of course, living arrangements would have to be changed so I don't want to force you into it. It's your choice."

Eyes wide, she shifted her gaze from him to the floor, trying to think of some way to deny him politely. She feared disappointing him even further than she clearly already had by letting him know that she could see through him. He didn't seem like one to get upset when he doesn't get his way, but Serena still felt guilty for wanting to say no. She scratched the back of her head nervously and then glanced back up to meet his eyes, "May I sleep on it? I'm not sure if I am ready yet to part from my mother, as childish as that may make me seem."

The prince shook his head, "You may. But believe me, I used to long for my mother's love when I was younger. She's been distant and cold since my father ascended the throne after my uncle's death."

Serena studied the young prince for a moment, trying to get a hold on him. He seemed much warmer than anyone would expect from a prince, and it seemed as though he may have escaped the ego that other princes and princesses, at least those that Serena had come into contact with since becoming a servant, were cursed with. She smiled at him, "Thank you. I will let you know my decision after we return to the castle."

Endymion nodded, "That is good enough for me." He then poked his head out of the small window next to him, pulling aside the curtain that had been covering it. He called to one of the surrounding guards, "Might we stop in the next town for the night? It has been hours and I'm sure you men and the horses are tired and hungry. Let's take a rest."

The knight nodded at the prince and announced to the crew that they would be stopping in the next town. You could feel the tension in the air release, and would have heard an audible sigh of relief from each and every knight if it was not a violation of their training.

They found a small inn not an hour later, and Endymion requested to speak directly with the innkeeper, and also requested Serena at his side while doing so.

"Prince Endymion!" The innkeeper bellowed as soon as the prince entered through the door, young servant in tow.

"Good evening, sir." The prince bowed. "I am traveling with a mid-sized guard and seven horses. Do you have vacancy? And if not, can you point us in the direction of an open inn?"

The man shook his head excitedly and called for his wife and children. "Yes, sir. We have plenty of open rooms for your people and open stables for your horses. Will will serve dinner in another hour, if that suits you all."

Endymion bowed to the family behind the counter. "It is much appreciated. One of my knights will be in momentarily to pay for your services." He moved to leave to let the men outside know that they would be staying the small town for the night, and Serena smiled at the innkeeper and his family and bowed her head to them in thanks before following him. She had learned so much of the prince in the last few moments, she realized, and she hadn't even spoken to him.

They each chose their rooms, Serena chose one further down the corridor from the prince's, and they set off for dinner. Serena pulled out a chair near Endymion's seat at the dining table when one of the knights shot her a look, "Are you mad, servant girl? You would first be sent to eat with the horses than to dine next to the prince!"

"Hayashi! How dare you speak to _my _servant like that. She is sitting next to me because I have requested it. Do not speak down to her as though she is merely an animal," Endymion retorted, face reddening in anger.

"Careful, prince." Hayashi replied. "Someone may think you and that girl are up to something."

"I shall know that it was you who began to spread the lies, then? Beryl is my fiancee and Serena is a friend. It is not my fault that you do not understand the difference," the young prince explained with malice in his voice.

The knight cocked his head to the side. He liked to bother the prince with accusations, false or not, for he was a knight. A knight's career ends when his life does. "Perhaps you should worry just a bit more. No prince in his right mind befriends a mere servant. They especially don't befriend one so beautiful and remain only 'friends'. Mind your head, boy."

Of course, royals had a bit of power over the lives of knights. Endymion rose to his feet, "Mind your tongue, _knight_. I will not have members of my court passing around lies that have ruined whole countries."

"If you so insist," Hayashi added in before taking a bite from the plate of food that was placed in front of him as the argument progressed.

Serena nervously poked on her food, wondering if there was anything she could say to prove there was nothing going on. But she decided that it was likely better that she stay quiet, for she was too far below them to even be considered. Endymion leaned into her slightly, noticing her anxiety, "Don't worry. Eat, we've got a long day ahead of us in the morning." She obeyed.

Serena had only just settled into her room, having taken down her hair and changed into a nightgown that the innkeeper's wife had offered her, when there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door to reveal Hayashi, the guard from dinner who had accused her of sleeping with the prince. "May I help you?" She asked innocently, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

The knight pushed past her and into the room, turning around to slam the door at the same time that he pulled Serena away from it with his free hand. He pushed her onto the bed and stood over her, his voice demanding. "What is your relationship to Prince Endymion?"

"I-I... I..." she couldn't find a suitable explanation that would satisfy the knight past what he already was. They truly were only servant and master, but there was no way to make that man believe that a man and a woman could get along without any romantic attachment. She took a deep breath, "I am his servant. I was assigned to him by the woman who heads the servantry as I am closest to the prince in age. He treats me as a friend, but is aware that our relationship is strictly boss and employee. Nothing more and nothing less."

He took a step closer to her, a disgustingly disturbing smile spreading across his face, and looked as though he was ready to jump on her, when there was another knock at the door. The knight froze, shooting a look over his shoulder. He glanced back at Serena, "I'll take care of this."

Endymion was at the door, glaring inquisitively at Hayashi as he pulled it open. "What are you doing in my servant's room?"

Hayashi had a stature similar to that of Endymion's, though he was much taller. At 6'6", he practically towered over the prince, who stood at five foot eleven and had plenty of growing left to do. "Whatever I want to do, _Prince_." He spat out the title as if it were poison. "If she really isn't your mistress then you should have no concern."

"I have told you that she is not just my servant, _knight_." He spat the word back with such disdain. "She is my friend. I will not have you violating her or her privacy. Now go." Hayashi, realizing that he had lost this one, growled something under his breath and parted back to his own room.

Serena jumped up from the bed and stacked her hands together against her chest, "Endymion-sama! Nothing happened, it's all right. Please don't be upset with me."

It struck the prince as strange, that she was surely the innocent one in this situation and yet she was the one apologizing. He squinted his eyes at her and his mouth opened a bit, displaying his confusion. He looked around the room and tried to figure out why she would say that. Of course, when he thought about it, women in the country do tend to get blamed when something happened to them... His face relaxed and he let out a sigh, "Serena, don't worry. You're okay, it's okay." He walked in and shut the door before throwing her a calming look. "I hope you don't mind the door closing. I will sit at the vanity over here as to not get too close to you. I can't imagine how uncomfortable you may be at the moment." He took the seat she had been sitting at earlier and crossed his legs. "I can't imagine what would've happened had I not wanted to simply bid you a good evening."

She gave him a triumphant smile, "I would've beat him with the self defense skills my friend Mako-chan from school taught me!" Her smile then faded into a frown, "I haven't seen her in over a year, though."

Endymion cracked a half smile, "You don't get out of the castle much, do you?"

"Aside from the short trips to the town library every now and then, no. I do not."

"You miss your friends, don't you?"

Serena let out a short chuckle, "Yes. I wrote them letters, but never got many replies. Well, Ami-chan sent a few. The last one I received was about her studies. Something about going to Europe. (I hope her ship arrived safely.) Rei-chan replied once to let me know that she had left to a rural town to be the head priestess of her grandfather's shrine. Minako-chan's parents moved her to a western country, and I haven't heard from Mako-chan at all." She choked back a sob, covering for it by scratching her nose and pretending she had only stifled a sneeze.

"In order to avoid upsetting you further," Endymion said as he stood up, "I'm going to go turn in for the evening. I'll see you in the morning?"

Her eyes began to water and her voice became weak. "I'm okay, you don't have to leave."

The prince froze in his tracks, turning to face the now crying girl. "Serena?"

"I'm sorry! Endymion-sama, I'm sorry! You may go to your room, or wherever you were heading. I'll be fine!" Serena turned away from him in a panic, not understanding why she had asked him to stay. She was so lonely, it just escaped her.

Endymion rushed over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Serena..." He pulled her into a hug. He could tell that she was lonely, he could feel it seeping from her, and he understood.

She cried in his arms for a few minutes, allowing his warmth to comfort her, before tugging away from him. "I'm going to head to bed now. Thank you, Prince Endymion-sama." He released her from his grasp and she bowed to him, turning toward the bed. "I will see you at dawn, then?"

A smile made its way across his lips once again, "So you shall. Goodnight, Serena."

She heard him close the door as he left and she put her hand over her chest. _What is this feeling_? She asked herself as she blew out the candle. It wasn't anything she had ever known.

Endymion shut his inn room door, leaning his forehead against it with his eyes wide open. His heart was aflutter and he heaved a deep sigh, "What have I done?" He couldn't just let it go, though. He knew better than to go back to her room, to rush through the darkness with only the weak candles on the walls lighting his way, to knock on her door and hope she had not settled into bed already, but he didn't care. He couldn't let it go, no matter how much it could destroy, and what. This was something he wanted, and he always went after what he wanted.

Serena yawned as she slowly opened the door, ready to shut in again in case another shady knight stopped by, and nearly choked on the air as she spotted Endymion once again. "E-E-Endymion-sama! What is it?"

"Serena!" He said in a harsh whisper as he leaned forward, "May... May I kiss you?"

She was taken aback by this, for obvious reasons. She took a step back to allow him into the room and then closed the door behind him, leaning her back against it and watching him. "You may do whatever you please, Prince Endymion-sama. I am at your mercy."

He shook his head in exasperation, "Quit talking like that! I may own you in a professional sense, but you are not my pet, Serena. You're a person. I can't just kiss you without your consent. I just want to see something."

See what? She was afraid to ask, but she was as willing as a girl could be to kiss the prince of the empire! She leaned away from the door and took a few steps closer to him. "You may."

He moved closer to her and she could feel herself shaking. He could feel his hands trembling, but he didn't know why. That same feeling from earlier was flaring up again. It was different from what Beryl had made him feel. Of course, that wasn't necessarily a good feeling to have anyway. He steadied his hands by way of grabbing her face, and whispered her name as their lips inched closer together. It was Serena who stood on her toes to finally close the gap, unable to wait any longer. She would berate herself later for making the move, but for now she wasn't worried about it. Their lips met and the chemistry between them spread like wildfire through their veins.

Serena didn't understand how, later on, she found herself in that bed with one arm wrapped around her and another caressing her cheek. She didn't remember much of what happened, her memory clouded by the excitement and novelty of the experience. It was clumsy and awkward for the both of them, but something about it was beautiful.

"I can't fall in love with you like this..." he brushed a piece of hair out of her moonlit eye. "But perhaps it is already too late."

"You cannot fall in love with me at all, Endymion-sama," she whispered through the darkness of the room. "It's unfair to everyone, especially you and me."

"It's so selfish of me to not want anyone else. I wish I hadn't been born a prince, just so we could have a real chance at this whole 'love' thing." He heaved a sigh and pulled her even closer to him.

She traced a finger around his bare chest, "It is selfish. No reason to get too far into this only for it to end in tragedy." Serena pulled from his grasp and climbed out of the bed, grabbing her night gown from the floor, "You should get back to your room. If one of the knights finds us in the same bed, who knows what will happen?" She pulled it over her head and let it fall to her calves.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Endymion frowned, his expression hidden by the darkness. "You're right." He stood up and dressed himself, before finding her once again in the darkness. "I will see you in the morning, Serena." Instead of a goodbye, he parted with a kiss this time.

He closed the door behind him and Serena's head and shoulders fell. She was falling in love with him, too, and that was dangerous territory. Especially for her, as Beryl would not hesitate to kill her if she ever found out.

She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head into her hands. "Mama," she whispered to the empty room. "What am I supposed to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Note: **This has gotten SUCH good reviews that I am completely terrified of letting you all down! Please be nice when you leave reviews to tell me that I have failed you xo (P.S. If this feels rushed, it's because it was originally intended to be a one shot and I posted it as multiple parts because I'm not confident enough in my writing to expect everyone to stick around through the entire story in one sitting, BUT I may write another part. Because reasons.)

* * *

_Wake up._ Serena's eyes flew open. The sun's rays were starting to crawl through the window, stroking her face like gentle fingers and willing her to rise with it.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stared at the old, dusty wooden floor. Something felt... off, and she couldn't quite figure out where the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach was coming from. She had almost heard someone tell her to wake up, but it was in the back of her mind. As if someone were shouting it from far away...

She heard a knock on the door, and an unfamiliar voice announced breakfast at 0730 hours and departure at 0900 hours. If Serena calculated correctly (although she didn't often do that), they would be back in the royal city around 1700 hours.

As the carriage bumped along the road, and Endymion leaned in to Serena, who had sat across from him. "Have you given any thought to what I asked you yesterday?"

The girl stared down at her hands in her laps, her blonde pig tails falling past her bent knees, and refused to look at the prince. "After last night, I don't think that's a good option, Endymion-sama. I wasn't bluffing when I suggested that we end it before it even begins." Beryl's warning weighed heavily in the back of her mind.

"It's too late, Serena." She had to look up at him now, and his deep blue eyes begged her to hear him out. She had never known what it was like for someone so important to care about her thoughts and feelings. "Just, please. Even if we are only friends, I would take much pride in being close to you at all times."

She looked back down at her hands once again and began to pick at her fingernails, "Just friends?"

"Just friends." They sat in silence, Serena mulling over what it would be like to be so close to the prince, before he spoke once again. "Of course, you will need to move to a room nearer mine, and you will have to meet my parents so they will know who you are."

Her eyes widened in shock, "I get to meet the empress?" Her heart started to pound, "I've looked up to your mother my whole life... She cares so much about the people! It would be an honor to meet her."

Endymion smiled, "My mother really is a gem. I cannot say the same for my father, but I'm sure my mother will be quite taken with you, Serena."

Serena put her hand over her heart and her voice was exasperated, "The empress? Taken with me? Oh my goodness!" But then her mood fell once again, "I can't, Endymion-sama... Beryl, she... she's not my biggest fan."

"Did she threaten you?"

"N-no. No, of course not." She was so bad at lying.

He reached over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Beryl won't lay a hand on you, I promise."

The two spent the last four hours of the trip marveling over their drastically different upbringings. Serena struggling with low-income and her parents working hard to make sure they had food on the table, Endymion telling her all about what it was like to travel, about what kind of animals he's seen in other lands, the types of climates and how they're completely different. He told her about deserts, what it's like to travel by ocean, and other types of cuisine.

"How pompous do I sound right now?" He asked as an announcement was made about nearing the royal city.

Serena hid her laugh with her hand, "While I wish I could have been so fortunate, I would love to listen to your stories all of the time, Endymion-sama. The world is truly fascinating."

A smile stretched across his face, and Serena easily returned it.

The progression stopped and there was a hard knock on the carriage door. Endymion pushed it open, and on the other side was a knight that Serena didn't recognize. "Sir, we have arrived at the royal city. A local carriage is on its way to take you back to the castle, and I will be riding with you."

"Ito!" Endymion grinned, "Thank you. Also, this is Serena, official servant to the prince. She will be accompanying us to the castle as well."

The knight, now identified as Ito, nodded. "Yes sir. I will let the driver know." He parted from the carriage and Endymion and Serena followed.

The roads in the city were much smoother than those outside, and Serena found herself once again taking in the town that she doesn't often get to see. Along the way, Ito turned to Endymion. "While you were gone, there was a death among the servantry. It happened very quickly."

Serena's ears perked up. A death? Who could it be? Everyone was fine yesterday when she left! Endymion gave the knight a sideways glance, "Is that so? What happened? Who was it?"

"We aren't sure. She fell ill not long after you left and died earlier this morning. The doctor said something about poison, but everyone swore that no one would do that to her, so she probably just had an infection. Her name was Serenity or something like that."

Serena's heart plunged into her stomach and it was hard to control the sobs that erupted from her almost immediately. Was he torturing her on purpose? Did he not see the resemblance?! Why was the knight doing this to her! And so casually and uncaring... Endymion looked over just in time to watch her fall apart, watch the world crash around her. "How dare you," her weak voice croaked out.

The knight put his hands up, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you knew her."

"She was my mother!" Serena all but screamed in the man's face. "She was all I had left in the world, and you are sitting here and speaking as if she was not important because she was a servant. As if she was not important because she is replaceable. How dare you?"

The knight began to reach for his sword, and Endymion wondered to himself how it had gotten out of hand so quickly. "No. How dare _you _speak to me like that! And in front of your prince. You shall be punished, girl." He started to draw it out, the anger inside of him bubbling, when Endymion gently rested his hand on Ito's closed fist.

"No, Ito. Can't you see she's going through a really rough time at the moment? She's a person, for Gods' sakes! Let her mourn." Endymion shot a worried look toward Serena before giving another stern one to Ito.

The knight sheathed his sword completely once again and then scowled. He wouldn't apologize, even if the prince commanded him to.

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Serena locked herself in her room, ignoring the pleads of all those she had worked with over the last year, those who had known her mother for much longer. They wanted to comfort her, but they understood. She needed to be alone. The tears were heavy, and it was hours before they showed any sign of stopping. It still hurt long after she stopped crying, but there were no tears left to give. Later, once Serena calmed down enough to be able to formally meet the emperor and empress, she looked nervously to Endymion for answers, eyes still sore from all the crying. "It was Beryl, wasn't it? She was warning me... Just as she did at the shipyard."

"I wish there was something I could do about it." He dropped his head, and she reacted by taking his hand in hers. It wasn't his fault, she had to let him know. He gave her a small, appreciative smile. "If you're still willing, being my personal servant grants you a room near my own, so you won't have to live in the room that will be full of your mother's memories. But if you decide not to now, I'd understand."

"No," she confirmed, "It would be best to start anew, whatever that entails. I think it'll be good for me to take on the duty of being your servant."

His smile grew, "Then, let's meet my parents."

"Serena? Oh, what a lovely name," The empress beamed at the young servant. She was wearing a white regal kimono adorned in gold and red accents. "And you have such beautiful eyes! They're almost as nice as my son's." She winked at the young servant, and Serena decided that that must be where Endymion got his looks, his eyes, and his soft heart.

The emperor, however, was not so pleased. "I wanted you to choose someone older, and now I must worry about any infidelity between my son, the prince, and a servant girl his age?" He was a gruff, bitter man. All the years of being a royal, probably. "Endymion, I don't want to hear of any sort of affair between the two of you!"

"You have nothing to worry about, father." Endymion told him, dead-panned voice in full effect. "I was raised better than that, as was Serena." The reply birthed a hint of guilt in the both of them, but it remained hidden.

As it turned out, being the prince's personal servant wasn't too bad for Serena. It was much easier for her to forget about her mother when she was around someone she loved, and was able to see parts of the castle and the town that she didn't get to see when she was only a castle servant. For the most part, she loved it. The guards kicked her around now and then, but she shrugged it off. Endymion was a wonderful friend and, when privacy permitted, a mindful lover. They were inseparable (and had an excuse to be), and it hurt Serena to know that it could not last forever. As the wedding day drew nearer, they found themselves with less opportunities. And only once did he ever ask anything of her that was risky.

"I cannot come to your room tonight, Endymion-sama," she said in a harsh whisper as they walked down the castle corridor to the garden. "It is the day before your wedding. There is too much risk involved."

"Beryl is superstitious," he told her casually. "She won't arrive until tomorrow, early afternoon. It's our last chance, Serena. Please?"

It was true that she wanted one more night with him, especially if it were to be their last night together ever. She nervously looked around at other staff members in the area around them before finally sighing, "Fine, I'll come. The usual time?"

"Of course." He felt guilty for begging her to, but he needed to show her how much he loves her, just one last time.

* * *

"I won't let you stand in my way, servant." Beryl took a step forward toward Serena, the blade in her hand, her grip on it tightening. "I don't know what ever made you think I wouldn't find out. You can't have him!"

"Beryl-sama, I'm not trying to steal him from you!" Serena screamed desperately. "We'll stop seeing each other! I will leave the empire, I will work elsewhere. You've already killed my mother. Isn't that punishment enough, for me to live a lonely life? Please, forgive me. Forgive him."

The princess took another step. "I've forgiven him, but what you have done is unforgivable. A lonely, pathetic life will never be enough. You'll die like a dog!" Beryl lunged forward.

The blade missed Serena's heart, piercing one of her lungs, and Beryl twisted it inside of her. She fell to her knees in absolute misery, desperately trying to breathe, and her mouth was forced open into a silent scream. As she felt herself slipping out of consciousness from the trauma, she remembered the last words she shared with Endymion.

* * *

"_Serena," he whispered in the darkness on the eve of his wedding. "I wish that I was not a prince, or that you were a princess, so that there was a way for us to stay together, forever. I never want to leave your side, but I can't stay, either."_

_Serena's eyes filled with tears, but she stifled them with a sharp intake of breath. "The universe is not fair, is it?"_

"_No, no it's not. Maybe in another life?" He asked with a fake laugh and sadness caught in his throat. _

"_Endymion," Serena said softly. "You are my first love, my only love." He held her tighter. "Even if we're reborn in another life, we'll find each other. And then we'll fall in love again. Maybe then we'll have a chance."_

"_I will be counting on it." He kissed the top of her head and felt the tears begin to freely flow now – the both of them did. The universe did not have the time to care about their happiness._

* * *

Beryl watched Serena clutching her chest in pain, writhing on the ground with tears in her eyes, and she smiled. "You and I are a lot alike, Serena. We have great taste in men."

She turned on her heel to leave before hearing a weak voice from the ground behind her, "I'm sorry."

Beryl turned back around and stared down at her, holding the knife in an offensive position, "What did you say?"

Serena squeezed her eyes shut and held her chest where the air was escaping her collapsed lung, trying to hold herself together just long enough. Her final words. "I'm sorry for hurting you. You may be evil, but you didn't deserve what I've done," she felt another sharp pain shoot through her chest, and she knew it was almost over. "I'm sorry that we couldn't be friends." With a final gasping breath and the hint of a smile on her face, she died.

* * *

"A thirty percent," the young girl groaned to herself. "Mama's gonna kick me out of the house again... but I guess she doesn't have to know!" She crumbled it into a ball and threw it behind her angrily, continuing her walk home.

From behind her came a voice that sounded familiar, and she couldn't quite put her finger on why it ignited a fire inside of her. "Hey, that hurts, dumpling head!"


	4. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

"A thirty percent," the young girl groans to herself. "Mama's gonna kick me out of the house again... but I guess she doesn't have to know!" She crumbles it into a ball and throws it behind her angrily, continuing her walk home.

From behind her came a voice that sounded familiar, and she couldn't quite put her finger on why it ignited a fire inside of her. "Hey, that hurts, dumpling head!"

* * *

"What did you do, Beryl? What did you do?!" Endymion's eyes were full of fear and, more importantly, absolute hatred for the woman standing in front of him. The woman he would marry the second the sun began to set.

An evil smile made its way to her face, "What I had to do to get you all to myself, of course. You really didn't think I wouldn't find out about your little meetings with that servant girl after dark, did you? That I didn't have eyes everywhere? I couldn't let her have you! I couldn't lose you to that little girl! The second I arrived in town, I knew. I told her that I wanted to talk about what happened. I could tell she was scared, but had her mostly convinced that it would be okay. Took her to the edge of town. Told her I knew everything. She begged to just be sent away from the empire. It was adorable watching her beg for her life. I almost wish you could have seen her struggling!" She skipped the bit about Serena apologizing that they couldn't be friends. He didn't need to know that.

They were both already in their wedding attire, Endymion having found her before the ceremony, wondering where Serena was. His eyes were wide and his heart was pounding, and he felt a void in his heart, knowing she wasn't there. How could he live his life knowing that the one woman he had ever loved didn't have a shot at happiness? He walked towards her, hand on his sword. "Who helped you?" He demanded, "Tell me who, now, or I will kill you without further questions."

Beryl's grin grew wider, believing that his words were merely that and nothing more. "One of your own men. But to repay him by getting him charged with treason? That would just not be fair."

Endymion turned over thoughts in his head, and he remembered the day they left for the border. He remembered who had been late that day, who blamed it on his girlfriend at the time for holding him back, recalled who had suspected them before anything even began. And he became angry. He left Beryl to herself and stormed off to find him. He would not let this treason live.

But before he could find who he was looking for, his father's head knight met him in a corridor. "Prince Endymion!" His deep voice bellowed. "Come, it is time for your wedding. Everyone's waiting."

What time was it, exactly? Had time passed so quickly? He entered the reception hall, and it was full of royalty. Beryl's Maid of Honor and best friend from back home, Esmeraude, was standing off to the side, prepared to head out first at the start of the procession. She had a wicked grin on her face. It was a wonder they were so close.

Someone pushed him towards the altar, and he finds his target in the front row of the audience. Next to his father. At least everyone would be able to see.

He didn't remember too much between when he arrived at the altar and when the band began to play. All he saw was red. Red for heartbreak. Red for anger.

Beryl's deep purple dress made an appearance at the end of the aisle, a disgusting smirk on her face. It turned Endymion's stomach as he watched her walk towards him. She wanted nothing from this but to control him. He knew that. Therefore, his family's reign was to end with his father.

He did not do as much as feign a smile. He wouldn't even give her that. She took any hope he had from him, and he'd do the same for her. It was only when the minister turned to him, expecting to hear an "I Do" did he come back to. He shook his head firmly, "No." Amidst the collective gasp of the crowd, he turned on his heel towards his father, hand on sword hilt. "I will not marry such a treacherous woman, and I will not allow treason to exist inside of this empire."

He drew his sword. As he made his way to the pew, his mother's eyes widened in fear and his father stared inquisitively at him, fearfully. The emperor sank further into his seat as Endymion pulled his sword out, but he turned to his father's left instead. "Knight of Japan, Hayashi, I hereby charge you with treason and murder. You will face immediate execution."

* * *

She turns around to yell, tell him to mind his own business, that she just didn't get enough sleep the night before the test! But they both freeze as soon as they make eye contact. She wants to walk towards him, but her legs won't move, though she commands them whole-heartedly.

The man, only a few years older, finally speaks, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

She hasn't ever seen him around, surely... but he definitely _looks_ familiar. Almost like she had seen him in a dream, but it feels too real and too close. Her reply is shaky, "I was wondering the same thing." It was too strange.

For some reason, her face gives him a haunting feeling. A beautiful, loving, warm, haunting feeling, and he doesn't know why. He steps forward, "My name is Chiba Mamoru. And you are?"

"Usagi," she responds slowly. "Tsukino Usagi."

Mamoru chuckled lightly, glancing at her hair. "Your name fits you." He then checked his watch, and then looked from her to the ground nervously. "Say, would you like to go out for smoothies? We can talk there and try to figure this mess out."

Usagi giggles and nods in acceptance. He is handsome, after all, and very kind! She can't just not accept. "I would like that," she replies happily.

* * *

The knight stood up. "Where's your evidence, prince?" It was the same tone he had used at the Inn. Disrespectful, full of venom and hate.

Beryl only watched from the altar, her face betraying no emotion. Endymion lifted his chin, "Do not deny it, Hayashi. I know that you killed the servant Serenity Tsukino, in compliance with princess Beryl's wishes."

The emperor jumped from his seat, "What do you care for the life of a pathetic servant, Endymion?"

Beryl spoke before Endymion could. "He was in love with her daughter!" Her voice was filled with feigned heartbreak. "He will not marry me because he loved her more." She sobbed but she couldn't even shed a tear as Esmeraude rushed to her side in comfort.

The crowd was in utter chaos, trying to move to get a closer look. The emperor gave his son a horrified look, "Is this true?"

The prince's body failed him at that moment. His arm holding the sword fell and his head dropped. "Yes. I loved Serena. She was the only one I could love." A tear felt its way down his cheek. "And she's dead. Beryl killed her! She doesn't even get a shot at happiness. How can I live knowing she can't?"

Beryl's face reddened as she realized his intentions. She began to rush to him just as he looked at his mother, the empress, and smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry, mother." The bitter princess's hand reached out to grab him just as he plunged the sword through his own heart.

For everyone to see. The day was not meant to end like that. It was meant to be full of excitement and bonding. Not death. Not the unavoidable war and impending power vacuum. The country's near future was not intended to be so grim.

* * *

"Maybe I'm crazy…" Mamoru says to her as they walk to the fruit parlor. "But it feels like I knew you in a past life or something, because it feels more real than a dream." He laughs at how ridiculous he sounds.

Usagi grins, "I feel the same way, so I guess we're both crazy, huh?" She's blushing and he's nervous and they can both feel the tension in the air. In a way, it's comforting. They sit in a booth and she orders a chocolate milkshake and he orders a mango pineapple smoothie. As the waitress walks away, Usagi lifts her eyes to meet his. "Do you have a girlfriend, Chiba-san?"

He drops his eyes from hers to the table and plays with the place mat. "Not really. There's this girl at the high school that really likes me, but she's kind of a bully, so I don't feel the same." He looks back up, "But you can call me Mamoru."

The girl's eyes light up and she looks around at the otherwise empty place, her nerves getting the best of her and keeping her from speaking. Neither of them can seem to pinpoint how they know each other, how they're so drawn to each other. All they know is that they are.

After a few minutes of a lovely silence, the waitress brings out their drinks. With a smile, she sets the check on the table. "Pay at the counter whenever you're ready!" She tells them cheerfully before walking away.

Curious, Usagi reaches to look at it. Before her hand can grasp it, though, Mamoru stops her by taking a gentle hold on her wrist. The girl's heart soars and she doesn't know why. Mamoru, on the other hand, snatches his hand away, dropping hers as if it is a hot pan. Usagi becomes nervous, thinking she did something wrong. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "I thought I saw something." But he shrugs it off with a quick change of subject. "Don't worry about the check. I'll cover it! It was my idea anyway, right?"

Usagi accepts his apparent happiness with her, and doesn't push the panic he seemed to experience only moments before. They spent the next two hours sharing stories and life advice. Usagi went through another two milkshakes, and the two felt connected in every way. Whatever had been lost was found, they decided, and there never was a more beautiful day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I tried to finish this sooner, but I've been super busy between work and school. ugh ;( Um I hope it doesn't feel too rushed at the end and that it makes up for the disappointment that was the previous chapter hahah. I hope one day I can write a story that people enjoy as much as they have this one! Thank you for reading! (Special shout out to Silver Star for being so kind as to review and give a lot of advice at the same time!)


End file.
